Kjeld (Skyrim)
|Base ID = }} Kjeld is a Nord in Kynesgrove. Background Kjeld is the leader of Kynesgrove and the most influential man in the settlement. He's also the owner of Steamscorch Mine. He lives with his wife Iddra, the innkeeper, and his son, Kjeld the Younger. In a dialogue with Roggi Knot-Beard, a good friend of his, Kjeld reveals that his marriage isn't as good as it used to be. Tormir in Darkwater Crossing has bad relations with him for an unknown reason. Speculations about him being the father of her daughter might be the cause, as she speaks negatively of Hrefna's unknown father. Interactions Letter from Kjeld If the Dragonborn kills Tormir from Darkwater Crossing, a courier will deliver a letter sent from Kjeld stating he's glad she was taken care of and to collect a reward. Hired Thugs If the Dragonborn steals from Kynesgrove, Kjeld will send Hired Thugs after him/her as a consequence. Thalmor Dissidence If the Dragonborn is a High Elf wearing the Hooded Thalmor uniform, they will be attacked by Kjeld and Gemma Uriel on sight. Dialogue "Welcome to Kynesgrove. If you want to do business here, you'll have to deal with me." :What can you tell me about Kynesgrove? "A bunch of lazy rabble trying to make a living. Can't get better workers in because everyone's afraid of the tomb up above the mine. Dead dragons... it hasn't moved since Ysgramor and it's not going to start now. Superstitious milk drinkers." Conversations "Trips" Roggi: "You going to be at the inn tonight?" Kjeld: "Not sure. Feeling like taking another trip." Roggi: "What's your wife think of your trips?" Kjeld: "They're none of her business, and none of yours either." Heat makes the mead go down Kjeld: "Sweltering in here." Roggi: "I'd like the fresh air better, but this isn't so bad." Kjeld: "How do you stay cheery down in these blazes?" Roggi: "I don't know. Maybe because it makes the mead taste that much better at night." Kjeld: "Again with the mead!" Hidden vent Roggi: "Found another one of those vents in back near the scaffold." Kjeld: "Does Dravynea know?" Roggi: "She hasn't had a chance to look at it yet. Just be careful over there." Kjeld: "Always." Scorched eyebrows Kjeld: "Roggi tell you about the scorcher we found under the scaffolding?" Dravynea: "Again? But there shouldn't be any earthstreams over there." Kjeld: "Well I nearly lost my eyebrows to it." Dravynea: "All right, I'll take a look at it." Unheeded advice Dravynea: "What did I tell you about snooping around my wards?" Kjeld: "Woman, there's a vein of malachite as thick as my leg back there." Dravynea: "And if you don't let me secure the steam channel, your leg could get blown off. So go dig at the other corner for a bit." Kjeld: "Well... just get it done." Stop pestering me Kjeld: "Is the new shaft cleared yet?" Dravynea: "No, I've been busy trying to keep the whole mine from collapsing, if that's all right with you." Kjeld: "You're busy. I'll come back later." Settled, but unsettled Kjeld: "So, Roggi, when are you going to get yourself a woman?" Roggi: "Oh, I'm not sure I could ever settle down like you have, friend." Kjeld: "Who says I've settled down?" Roggi: "I think this is yet another conversation that wouldn't make your wife happy." Kjeld: "That's just it... if she's not happy, there are plenty of other women who will be." Roggi: "Oh, you old charmer." Bad joke Roggi: "I'm not sure that's a good joke to tell with women present..." Kjeld: "But don't you get it? She thought he was a troll!" Roggi: "I get it. It's funny. It just might upset your wife." Kjeld: "Eh, let her get upset. She'll be angry no matter what I say, might as well enjoy myself." Where do bees get honey? Roggi: "How much do you know about the brewing of mead?" Kjeld: "I know all there is to know about the drinking of it, and that suits me just fine." Roggi: "I've been trying to figure out what makes Riften mead better than the stuff from Whiterun." Kjeld: "Better honey?" Roggi: "There has to be more to it than that, though. I wish I knew where the bees got it from." Hunting question Kjeld the Younger: "When do I get to go hunting?" Kjeld: "When you're able to draw a bow all the way to your shoulder." Kjeld the Younger: "I can do that! I did it yesterday!" Kjeld: "Oh, really?" Kjeld the Younger: "So can I come?" Kjeld: "We'll see." Tough world Kjeld the Younger: "And then I told her about the vampires and how much they would pay me for her." Kjeld: "That is rich. What did she do?" Kjeld the Younger: "She's a girl. She cried." Kjeld: "It's good to toughen her up. Not an easy world out here. Keep at it." Be your own man Kjeld the Younger: "Papa, mama's making me do kitchen work again." Kjeld: "And what did you say to that?" Kjeld the Younger: "She can't tell me what to do!" Kjeld: "There you go, son. Be your own man!" Quotes *''"If it's malachite you're after, you've come to the right place. I'll pay for any you dig up out of Steamscorch Mine."'' *''"Kjeld speaks for Kynesgrove. Anyone who says otherwise is aching for a fight."'' *''"Roggi and I do the work around here. My wife and brats just sit on their brains wasting time."'' *''"My wife is a good woman, but every man needs a little variety, you know?"'' Trivia *Kjeld is voiced by Paul Ganus. Appearances * de:Kjeld (Skyrim) es:Kjeld (Skyrim) ru:Кьельд Category:Skyrim: Kynesgrove Characters Category:Skyrim: Quest Givers